Sonic and the Black Knight: A Knight's Tale RP
This is a free join (MUST READ RULES) Rules No hardcore kissing, flirting is fine) ABSOLUTLY NO GODMODDING make sure everyone is even, no main characters unless you dont want your character to have a big role if you want to kill your character let me know Characters Dash the Turtle (Sir Cedric) Sam the rabbit (Thomas) Judas the Wolf (Sir Silvermoon) Bouncer The Hedge-Aroo(Sir William Wallace) Tobias The hedgehog (Sir Sagramore) Emily the hedgehog (Emilia) Cheyenne 'Shine' the Hedeghog (Shandreithas the Forest Stalker) Reens the Hedgehog (herself) Blade The Hedgehog(Sir Slash) Boomer The Sonicfox(Blacksmith) Sly The Hedgehog(Himself) Fionna the Cat (Fiera) Shimmer the Hedgehog (Sir Twinkle) Penelope the Hedgehog (Lady Melody) RP Sir Silvermoon: *flying around on his Gemini Star* Thomas: *walking around the forest* A building appears with a sign that says "Knights Battle Arena"* Reens: *flying on the Golden Arrow 2.0 over the forest area* Sir Cedric: *sees the building* finaly something interesting *walks in* *Sir Sagrmore was sitting on his throne, in his castle inside his kingdom. just then a guard came up with a special letter.* man: my lord, we have special event that is happen across the open lands within alvalon. a festable of a "knights battle arena". many knights will be there. Me and everyone else wouldn't you to attend this festable of knights, my lord. sir sagramore: a battle by knights across the lands and kingdoms. hm, i'll arrive there to see these knights for myself. thank you. *the man nodded and bowed* thank you my lord. *sir sagramore got up from his throne and walked down the steps and walked towards the stalls to get his horse and ride over to the festable that is being held for all knights from around the world to test their skills, maybe even become kings for their land or kingdom. Emilia:*sat on a tree branch* Reens: *flies over the building, stops and flies back to it* Hmm, I wonder what is happening here. A festival, perhaps? Fiera: *is in a village* Thomas: *sees poster advitising the knights battle arena* hmm I'm not a knight but I'll come just in case if things get out of hand *starts running to arena* Emilia:*sees a poster*a knight battle arena? Wallace:*is in the contestant waiting area of the Knight Battle Arena, waiting for the battle to start* Fionna: *sees the poster* what? Emilia:*teleports to the arena* Sir Silvermoon:* sees a group of knights at the arena*looks interesting *he lands in the arena and sees Wallace* Hey do you know why everyone is here for? Reens: *flips off of her hoverboard and lands, then enters the arena* Well, if it's a show they want, it's a show they won't forget! Thomas: *reaches arena* Sir Silvermoon: More and more people are coming Tsubaki: keep your guard up Sir Slash:enters the arena*im ready to shine Sly:falls again*shoot not again! gets up and turns my cane into my sword*now im ready enters the arena Sir Silvermoon: *sees Sly* hi man how life hehe it must sucks to be summoned out of nowhere like that Sly:hey sir slivermoon again wow this hasent changed from last time Sir Silvermoon: I’m able to move back and forth freely thanks to Tsubaki but how did you get here Wallace:*thinks to self:Will they even let me fight? I'm not even a knight.* Reens: *folds arms and taps foot, then looks at the other 'contestants' * Hmph. What knights show their faces at an impromptu tournament? If it wasn't for my curiosity I'd have never arrived. *to herself* Sir Twinkle and Lady Melody arrive. Sir Twinkle: Hmm, many knights from all over are here. Lady Melody: Mmmm, hmmm Sly:idk i just got summoned again idk but come on lets do this ill be a worthy oppenent because of the legendary sword master blade the hedgehog Wallace:*Looks at the rest of warriors gathering in the arena*I was right, no one looks like they are from around here. Sly:hey Sir Wallace again.... Wallace:Um...Do I know you? Sly:yes im sir sly Wallace:Never heard of you. Sly:you tried to take caliburn from me last time for king arthur? Wallace:Why would i try to take some sort of mystical sword that probably doesn't even exist and give it back to a king? Reens: *moves swiftly to Sly* He probably had his mind erased or just forgotten. I, for one, have not. It is not my pleasure to see you again. Ever since you acted like a knave, I've tried forgetting. *smirks* Sly:hm i really dontr know if ik can do this i dont have caliburn Sir Cedric: then you should probably see the blacksmith Wallace:Can one of you please tell me what is going on? Wallace:Actually, I don't want to know...Your all crazy.*Wallace walks away from the group, and stands near the corner of the room* *sir Sagramore arrived to the festable and entered the room. he saw that there was many knights* *he entered the room where everyone gathered* Wallace:*Sees Sagramore walk into the room*They are going to see right through me, there is no way they will think I am a knight. Announcer: attention everyone, the battle will begin in 2 minutes Wallace:*Looks down at piece of paper he was given when he entered to tournament* I start in the second battle of the tournament, Agaisnt... sir sagramore: *he stood by the side lines watching the crowd egared for the knights to show up* Announcer:Round One starts now, Will two contestands please stand at the gate. Sir Silvermoon: Yo im ready* walks to the gate* Sir Cedric: my time to shine..er.. again *walks to other gate* Sir Silvermoon: *sees Sir Sedric* Ready Tsubaki Tsubaki: Always Announcer:*the gates open up*For our first round, Sir. Cedric, Knight of Water, and Sir. Silvermoon, Wielder of Tsubaki! Sir Silvermoon: I Sir Silvermoon of the Night will win this fight Sir Cedric: lets see about that Announcer:Are you Ready?!?! Let the Fight Begin! Sir Silvermoon:a confident look I'll let you take the first move Sir Cedric:*charges at Silvermoon* AHHHH Sir Silvermoon: {simply stands there and pulls out Tsubaki with his left hand and draw his Black short sword (in a revers grip)with his right} Announcer:Whats this? Sir Silvermoon is pulling out what apears to be a short-sword! Sir Silvermoon:*to the announcer* what really!?! You didn't know I have a short sword, I carry it everywhere I go Announcer:They dont tell me anything, they just tell me your name and title. Now keep your eyes on the fight! Sir Cedric: *just an inch from Sir Silvermoon* Sir Silvermoon: alright on a defensive stance and lock on to Sir Sedric’s weak bioelectric fields Dash:*just about to strike* Sir Silvermoon: *using his lightning dash to disappear then reappear behind Sir Cedric* I’m over here * throws TsubaKi at Cedric* Sir Cedric:*hits his Shell* grr *turns around and spins around rappidly with his sword out, making himself look like a tornado* Sir Silvermoon: *pulls out Gemini Star* Lets see what you got [ electrifies shield and Bashed Sir Cedric with it* Sir Cedric: aahh *falls to the ground* >;( Sir Silvermoon: *just stands there* Is there anything else you like to Try [ big smile] Sir Cedric: ... i admit defeat... Sir Silvermoon: *look at Sir Cedric with disbelief* Wait that’s it no ultimate move no secret weapon no hidden skills, thought for sure that you got something special up your sleeves teleported into Sir Silvermoon's hand Sir Silvermoon: I guess i won *put all gear away* Thomas: *standing up somewhere up high where no one can see him* hmm everything seems to be all right Announcer:And for the winner of round 1, we have Sir Silvermoon, he will go on into round two, but this isnt the last we will see of Sir Cedric, Give them all a hand! *The crowd all starts cheering for the Contestands* Announcer: And now, will two opponents please stand at the gate. Wallace:*Walks up to the gate on the right* Reens: *watches from where the other knights are gathered* Why is he here anyway? He isn't even a knight! The least he can do is prove his worth like I once did. Sly:hurrys and puts his gaulet on and grabs his sword and runs to the gate* Sly:i guess your going against me Announcer:*The gates open up*For round two, we have Sir Sly, A former theif, and Sir Wallace, Gaurdian of Scotland! Sir Silvermoon: the stands HEY SLY IF YOU LOSE I’LL TELL EVERYONE BACK HOME HOW YOU LOST IN ROUND ONE SO YOU BETTER WIN Sly:roger that alright remember what the book said. Emilia:*looks at Sly and Sir Wallice* Fiera: What's going on? Reens: *looks over at Fiera* Apparently, the knave who tried to be a hero is battling the Scottish one who tried to gain Caliburn to save his kingdom. This will be an interesting fight. Announcer:Let the fight begin!!! Crowd*They all start cheering* Wallace:*Charges at Sly and launches himself into the air on his tail, he lands behind Sly and Slashes him in the back with his sword* Fionna: They must stop! *teleports to the arena with her amulet* EVERYBODY STOP! Wallace:*thrust his sword into Sly, and then notices Fiera* What? *sir sagramore watches the battle, but he knew something wasn't right.. and looked to see fiera* Wallace:*Looks at Fiera*Get out of the battle arena, we're in the middle of a fight! Fionna: I DON'T CARE! , I dont like people being killed.. Im Fiera.. the princess of the flame kingdom... Wallace:Well, good for you, but in my homeland, we have to fight, its how we remain free!*Wallace then turns around and continues to attack Sly* Fionna: .... *shoots fireballs at wallace* Wallace:*Pulls out shield and blocks it, but that causes his shield to burn up* Wallace:Two people at once, Is this really fair!?! Sly:fionna i now know what im must do.smiles Wallace:If what you have to do involves besting me, it isn't going to happen!*Wallace holsters his sword and pulls out his flail, he then starts to rapidly spin the ball & chain part of the flail* Thomas: ok it's time to act *jumps down onto the field* now what's going on? Wallace:*Sees Thomas jump down into the arena* Are you all serious, why can't you let us end this conflict!?!? Sir Silvermoon:from the stands and landed in the areana Come-on this is just a tournament it’s not like we are trying to kill each other. After Sly wins I’ll get the wonderful chance to beat him in front of everyone to himself and record it so he can’t escape the embracement in the present. Wallace:Who ever said he would win! I am the skilled warrior here!!! sir sagramore: *he then entered the arena* That's enough. Reens: *gasps* Sir Sagramore? What are you doing here your highness? At an impromptu battle of all things? Wallace:By the name of... Are you serious!Nobody was going to get killed, If they did, the killer would get disqualifed! Sly:im only here for i guess i got brought here again but now im still ready for you wallace sir sagramore: I came to attend to this event. I see great potential in each of you. But i say its time you all rest, for now. I see this excitiment is making you all reckless, in your sword skills. maybe then, you'll be able to challenge me once i see you all are ready. *he then looks at the crowd and then turns to walk off the battle field. Wallace:We still got a battle to end, and I intend to end it with this child getting defeated!*Wallace moves in towards Sly with his flail still spinning* Sly:now swiftly dodges out of the way and jumps high in the air and then starts coming back down spindashes with his sword in hand* Wallace:*Jumps up into the air and hits Sly in the middle of his spindash, causing them both to fly backwards toward the wall* Sly:grr i hate it when he does that Wallace:Yeah? Well get used to it!*Wallace pulls out one of his spears, and throws it at sly* Reens: *jumps inbetween them and holds them apart* Didn't you hear Sir Sagramore? The excitement is making you restless! You must rest until you are ready! Sly:i can take him on anytime i say we continue soon Wallace:Your only delaying the inevitable, I will beat him! Reens: So you want to disobey Sagramore? He is a king after all... Wallace:Grr...Fine, but if there is one more inturuption once we start fighting again, I am not going to stop. Thomas: *walks off* Anouncer:Well folks, it appears that we will be taking a short break before the next fight. Reens: That's right, boys, take a load off. *to self* I hope I wasn't too harsh with them... Emilia:*crosses arm* Sly:hmph.thinks*i gotta figure out his weakness maybe close combat is his weakness Sir Silvermoon: Well Its a good thing that know one tried to stop my fight even though it was extremely easy. Hey Sly i suggest you come up with some awesome moves for tomorrow and get a better sword..... better ask Merlina to create a sword for you. Sly:what about caliburn? Sir Silvermoon: Calibarn is still with King Aurther Sir Cedric: *walks out of building* how did I lose so quickly, have I failed as a knight? Thomas: *walks up to Cedric* don't worry Sir Cedric, just because you lost a batte doesn't mean you failed at being a knight. You just need a bit more practice Sir Silvermoon: Look at Tsubaki and how awesome she is couldn’t ask for a better sword ^_^ *Notic Sir Cedric walking out of the arena* Man he look bummed out -_- Wallace:*Walks out of the arena* I swear if that child beats me...I will rip him to shreds! Sir Silvermoon: *Notices Sir Wallace walking out of the arena* Man he looks like he would kill a man just for looking at him the wrong way -_- Emilia:*leans on a wall and takes out her spell book.She then starts reading it* Sir Twinkle: I think I'll go up and fight after the short break. Lady Melody: Ok, I'll just watch. Sly:man sir wallace will try to kill me if i beat him which i will probably because he rushes a lot thats his weakness! Sir Silvermoon:Tsubaki best sword ever ^_^ Tsubaki: blushing Reens: *huffs in disdain* They're acting like children after a petty quarrel! Whining and complaining will not win a battle. Only skill, cunning, and knowing when you are beaten or when you've won is of help. *thinking out loud* Sir Silvermoon: He I guess I’ll work on my new secret move for my next match, its going to be epic ^_^ Wallace: I never really believed in that "magic" stuff, but maybe it will give me the edge I need.*He pulls out a spell book he found on his travels, and flips to a page that's title is, the trio enchantment* This could prove very usefull... Emilia:*starts chanting something* Sir Silvermoon: to meditate on Tsubaki Reens: *looks over at Sir Silvermoon and Tsubaki* Aw, he loves his sword. How cute. Sir Silvermoon: up after his meditation with a big smile Alright can’t wait for round two Reen Hey Reen ^_^ who do you think would win the tournament? Reens: ^-^ It really depends on who's fighting who. I know I won't win, though. You have a good chance! Sir Silvermoon:and confident Ya that’s right there is only one Judas the wolf. Sly:Sir Silvermoon my match is probably continuing? Sir Silvermoon: You better win I plan to be the first person to defeat you ^_^ Sly:you want to but your not Sir Silvermoon: But we can agree that you won’t lose in the first round and I still highly suggest you get yourself a new sword Sly:ik ik but still my cane can transform Sir Silvermoon: Wallace looked really mad I don’t think that your transforming cane will cut it Reens: *thinks, anime idea pops up* *runs out of the arena and back in 5 seconds* You said you needed a sword? Sly:yes i did Sir Silvermoon: Looks like Reens got you covered… so what kind of sword is it ? Fiera: *gets her flame sword for no reason*..... Reens: Aw, nothin' special. I bought it from the blacksmith. He said it was the best he had. Sly:cool thanks but im will bring out cane if theres trouble got it? Reens: Welcome. I wonder when the break's over, I'd like to get a piece of action pie. Sly:yeah i wonder where he took off to? Thomas: *wonders if he should join the tournament* Sir Silvermoon: *sigh* I think its about time for this tournament to resume, im itching to win this Announcer: AND WERE BACK, sorry for the delay folks. *Sir Sagramore returned back to the sidelines watching the fight continue* Reens: Finally! *hops on her hoverboard and sits on it* Let's see who gets their butt kicked first. Fiera: *sits down in Reens' hoverboard* what is this thing.. its... amazing.. Reens: *looks over at Fiera* You might wanna scooch up a little, you don't wanna get your dress caught in the blades. As for what it is, it's a piece of tech from where I'm from. Called a hoverboard, basically. Fiera: Oh cool! I wish I have one.. *moved away from the blades* Sly:closes his eyes*concetrate....opens eyes*lets ....do this Sir Silvermoon: the stands SLY DON’T CHOKE SO I CAN DEFEAT YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE Reens: Good luck boys! We'll see who gets their butt kicked first! Sly:waits for Wallace* Wallace:*walks out to his place on the battle field, once he gets to his position, he pulls out a book, and flips to a certain page*remember, use thi when you need it.*he puts the book away* Anouncer:Let the battle commence! Wallace:Go ahead, make your move... Sly:takes out the sword Reens got him*now let me show you! charges at him* Sir Cedric: *slicing trees with his sword* hehya ha, ra *panting, looks at the trees but no marks on them* RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH! Wallace:*Streaches his hand into a large wall that blocks Sly* Sly:what the!? Thomas: *thinks in his head* he must be using magic! Sly:Wallace Fight me for real one on one sword fight! Reens: Is there any rules against using magic? *shrugs* Wallace:Ok then...*his other hand unsheaths his sword, he then launches over the wall he created and lands infront of Sly* Sly:hmph own arena so no one can see us Wallace:*Makes his hand that was a wall turn into a large cube in the midddle of the arena, that no one can see into from the outside, and inside of the large cube, are Wallace and Sly* Sly:hmph seems that you take fighting seriously Reens: *huffs* How can we know who's winning if we can't see them? I wanted action and all we get is a hand-wall! *gets off of the hoverboard and goes to the official's table* Wallace:*Causes a cage to form around Sly inside the cube* Sly:what the? Wallace:I always thought this was a great curse set upon me by a witch, but really, its an extreme power. Sly:goes into a meditate position*focus.....breathe nothing can stop me Wallace:*stares at Sly*Well, if your going to ignore me...*His giant cube hand turns back to normal, but the hand that had sly inside of it morphs into a large fist, and Wallace starts slaming the fist into the ground, hurting Sly* Sly:still focusing but hurt*grr...keep focusing now! ha! starts making the cube move as i walk*you cant stop me wallace nobody will i will keep running Thomas: what are they doing? Sly:your finished! he slashes the cube off him when he is close to wallace and starts trying to slash him* Emilia:Wallice can use magic too hm...*smiles* Sir Silvermoon: *sight* I tired to prepare him but he didn’t take it seriously hopefully Sly got some hidden power or something Sly:at least i learned your sword ways Wallace:Well, might aswell do this!*His arms form a giant sphere around himself, and he ust sits there* Emilia:*turns the pages into a page**starts chanting* Sly:hmph starts slashing the shield come out and fight! Emilia:*looks back at Sly* Wallace:*Pulls out the tome and starts chanting* Sly:what the heck are you doing? Reens: *makes it to the judges table* Is it alright for him to use magic so we can't see them? I just wanna know if it's fair. Sly:answer me ? Sir Silvermoon:the stands You do now chanting usually means trouble right? Sly:hm i guess so it does mean trouble i gotta focus and do my soul sword thats the only way.sits down and meditates*peace.... Sir Silvermoon: So Sly has a Soul Sword gota remember that Sly:summons the soul sword*ready set blast! blastes away Wallaces magic book and starts slashing the cube trying to get out* Sir Silvermoon: Go Sly go Reens: *hears the crowd cheering* I'll be back. *runs to the stands* GO SLY GO! Whoo! Wallace:*from inside the sphere*Come on, attack me already! Sly:why dont you attack me! im right here smirks*hears the crowd cheering*how can they see what im doing! (Dragonthorne, you know sly isn't in the Sphere anymore right?-Team/Ultima) Sly:oh yeah now i forgot i was out anyway focus my energy....into a wave Sir Silvermoon: Go Sly shred that sphere Sly:summons a soul wave and sits in it getting pulled toward the sphere*your finished clashes with the sphere* Wallace:*Unravels his arm, which was the sphere* That hurt quite alo...t*Holds up his hand, which had a large gash in it* Sly:oh and thank you! grabs his sword*i believe thats game set and match right! Wallace:*Glares at Sly* You Knowm I have a feeling that i lost to you many times before, but I know I havn't, so just in case, I am not going lose! Sly:(uses his soul energy to heal Sir Wallace before it returns to his body)i blew your magic book outside here which its on my side now so now (picks up the book)i would like to battle you sometime later not in the tournement perhaps but here (sets down his sword and magic book and helps him up)you are my rival here Reens: *runs to Sly* Congratulations! I am sorry for not having welcomed you earlier, but your skills are admirable! Sly:was there any doubt i mean really Emilia:*walks to Wallace and puts her hand on his shoulder*that was quite a fight over there Wallace Reens: *grins* Don't get too cocky though. Your next opponent might be even stronger! Sly:if its silvermoon i hope we have a good match Sir Silvermoon: a grin O trust me you will I saved a special set of moves just for you Muahahaha away MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Wallace:*Growls*It doesn't matter, I Failed*Unsheaths swords, and snaps it in half over his knee* Why should I fight, If I lose round one!*Pulls out his shield and tosses it to the floor, and throws his wooden spears at it so they peirce the shield* Tell me, whats the point!*He rips his flail in half and tosses it to the floor* Sir Silvermoon:Wallace It’s only a defeat if you let it. Take time and learn from this battle and prepare. It is true that there is no guaranty that you will win the next fight but you will fail if you don’t try at all. What would you regret more failed because giving up because you feel sorry for yourself or fighting with everything you got. I didn’t become the person I am today wedeling in self-pity I trained my but off getting as strong as I am now, If I can do it you can too. Thomas: I think I may want to join. I better go check if I can *walks to the offiacls* Official: How can we help you young sir? Wallace:*Stretches his arm backwards towards the other side of the arena, and lets it snap back, and with that extra force, he punches Sly in the forehead* Sly:ouch! why....oh never mind Emilia:*chants something and levitates Wallace from Sly* Wallace:*Growls in anger, and attemps to grab onto the ground with his stretchy limbs ability*The fight never ended, I refuse to loose here, I wasn't Knocked out, and I didn't admit defeat, so unil I do either one to that dirty cheater, I won't give up! Sir Slash:relax wallace i wont let him go any further in the tournement im fighting him next Thomas: I would like to enter this tournament please Emilia:I'm sorry Wallace but you lost... Wallace:NO I DIDN'T! To lose to someone, you have to submit to your enemy or get knocked out! Wallace:*Finally pulls himself down from the air* Official: Name? Sly:anyway reens Silvermoon i have to practice my skills for who im fighting next because it could be you silvermoon or who ever Thomas: my name is Thomas, hero of the forest Official: Alrighty then, sign here. You're gonna be wanting to steer clear of the other knights though, young one. Sir Silvermoon:All the training in the world won't save you from me muahahaha Thomas: *signs* I'll be fine, trust me Sir Silvermoon: thomas Hey joining the tournament, do you know who your fighting? Thomas: oh hey Silvermoon, I don't know who I'm fighting yet but it'll be fun Sir Silvermoon: if you face me in the next round all I have to say is good luck cuz you are going to need it, i hope you're ready for what lie ahead almost everyone are showing some interesting abilities Thomas: well thx for the luck. I better go and get ready *goes off* Sir Silvermoon: Just me thinking out lout but is there a loser round, you know a chance that Cedric and Wallace can rejoin the tournament and earn another chance at the tittle? The announcer did say and I quote “but this isn’t the last we will see of Sir Cedric, Give them all a hand!” so there might be a loser round? Sly:i would say so but that will give me a chance to defeat sir wallace again (laughs)me and him are rivals i guess Sir Silvermoon: Ya most likely after defeating you confident smilei still owe you Sly:what do you mean owe me? Sir Silvermoon: O you forgot…… you actually believe that there are no consequences for your actions. The first time meeting me in Camelot you could of just call out my name but no you attacked me from out of nowhere just to get my attention, if it wasn’t for the whole dark queen event I would have got you sooner, the worst part you NEVER apologies for it and its kind of tool late to start now. Sly:oh.... well hehe i saw you flying so....i attacked you i thought you were something else..... Sir Silvermoon: Exactly what did you mistaken me for? Sly:a alien in armor what i deal with stuff like this all the time well....not the alien part but yeah Reens: *chuckles* Well, let's have a listen as to who's going next! I'm itching for some action. *scratches ear as to prove point* Sly:smirks*if its me again im taking down whoever it is to go toe to toe with silvermoon Announcer:alright! ladies and gentlemen the next match will be Sir Slash vs The once defeated Sir Cedric! Sir Slash:wow another sucker to go down and then its my match with sly Reens: *appears next to Sir Slash and Sir Cedric* Good wishes to you both! ^^ Sir Slash:(walks out)time to kick turtle shell!(pulls out his sword and looks at sly) Sir Slash:ill be taking you down next knave Sly:why you.....oh never mind lets see how turns out Sir Silvermoon: hmm..[ look deep in thought] I wander if Cedric's resolve has gotten stronger or weaker after our fight. This will be a good opportunity to see what Sir Slash is capable of but if Cedric didn't improve from our last fight then I won't see what Sir Slash is capable of.- in his mind- Cedric did quit, it was surprisingly easy Sir Slash:come at me turtle i like to see you try me Thomas: this shall be interesting, I can't wait for my shot Announcer:it seems i made a mistake its acutally Sly vs Sir Slash! Sly:ugh really! two matches in a row! Reens: That's not really fair, is it? Sir Slash:(laughs)i knew they would do that you dont scare me knave Sly:well im not sure but thomas joined late and sir cedric they havent seen him so im up relax ill be fine(walks out to the middle of the arena) Sir Slash:hmph i knew that would mess up your name Sly:what how? Sir Slash:i have my ways Sly:hmph.... Sir Slash:now its time.. Sir Silvermoon: to eat some popcorn [ starts eating popcorn ] ya let get this started ^_^ Gallery Sir Cedric- dash the turtle- knight of water.png|Sir Cedric, Knight of Water Thomas- hero of the forest- sam the rabbit.png|Thomas, hero of the forest Tobias- Sir Sargamore.png|Sir Sagramore- being from the stars/ golden knight Emilia-knight- knight of sorcery.png|Emilia,Knight of the Magic Arts Fionna the cat- lady of heart.png|Fiera, The knight of fire Reens the hedgehog.png|Reens the Hedgehog: Knight of the Golden Heart|link=Reens the Hedgehog Category:Roleplay